Born This Way
by SeriouslyTekken
Summary: Set during Tekken 6. Anna has a word with her sister about their lives.


Born This Way

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone out of tekken. Shame really.

Nina glanced around at her surroundings. She was in a giant hall in the Mishima Zaibatsu building, her current venue of employment, at a party held for all the fighters before the semi finals. All contenders were there, disqualified or not, to relax, talk and have a good time. The music boomed loudly as the lights danced and zoomed around the room, constantly changing colours.

Nina herself had made it through to the semi finals, along with Eddy, her other half in her mission: to protect Jin Kazama from all threats. It was expected for the two highest officials, bar Jin himself to make it through.  
However, a certain trio of annoyances had made it through, that would only make her job more difficult. The 3 highest officials of G-corporation; Bruce Irvine, Kazuya Mishima, and the one who really got Nina's blood boiling; Anna Williams.

_'She probably slept her way through'_ Nina thought with a smirk as she looked down at her attire. A red blouse with white trousers, and gold-tinged heels. Grabbing a drink from the bar, she slowly walked her way through the crowd.  
Passing through the crowd, she saw Jin on his throne staring across the room at the other wall. Following his piercing eyes, he saw them bore into the eyes of Kazuya Mishima, who was sat on the other side of the room with a sly smirk on his face.

Shaking her head at the whole affair, she turned towards Jin and began walking towards her designated seat next to her boss.  
She would have made it too, if a black high heel didn't slam into the back of her head, sending her spiralling forward onto the floor.

The music stopped abruptly and the lights vanished as the main lights came on.

Furious, Nina snapped her head back and looked at her attacker. Clad in high black heels, with fishnet stockings that ended mid-thigh, a black jewelled dress covered by a leopard printed coat, the woman snapped her head back and let out a harsh laugh, her short brown hair moving with her shaking shoulders.

Anna Williams stopped her laugh almost as soon as she started it.

"Just as a warning of what's to come, dear sister." Anna spoke sweetly, ending her line with a the lights stopped, and the music came back on, and Anna disappeared into the got up and looked down at the wine stain all over her red blouse. Fists balling in fury, she stormed out of the party.

"That bitch is dead when I see her next."

Striding down the dark hallway to her office, she didn't notice the figure moving in the shadows.

There was a loud smack as Anna's elbow slammed into the back of her elder sister's head, which sent her spiralling to the floor.  
But Nina was ready, and jumped off the floor as soon as she landed on it. Flying through the air with a kick ready, she watched as her sister did the same thing.

Seconds soon turned into arduous minutes as the Williams' battled it out in the deserted corridor. They were evenly matched, blocking moves and hurting each other as bad as the other did. But Nina's guard slipped ever so slightly, and presented Anna an opportunity to kick Nina upside the head.

Falling to the floor with blood streaming down her nose, Nina's chest rose and fell heavily as she lay in stunned silence. This was the first time Anna had actually won one of their skirmishes.

"The great assassin Nina Williams, felled by her inferior, sluttier, uglier, less talented and loved sister. What an odd occurance hey?"  
Nina looked up at her sister, who was standing over her with a gun pointed at her forehead.

"Do you have any idea what is was like for me to live in that house during our childhood? Barely acknowledged by father? You were always the little fucking princess weren't you? The blonde haired blue eyed Nazi daughter who was always daddy's little favourite!"  
By this time, Anna's voice had rose in sound and her eyes began to glaze over.

"Always playing second fiddle. To you.. mother.. the maid.. the dog! I was never good enough for that sanctimonious old prick!"

At this point Nina jumped up and swung at Anna with the dagger she pulled out of her blouse. Anna simply sidestepped, grabbed her arm and, with the cold efficiency of her sister, slammed her palm underneath her elbow. Nina gritted her teeth in pain as Anna sweeped her legs underneath her feet, landing Nina back on the floor. Anna continued speaking like nothing happened.

"No matter how much I hated him over the years, I loved him too, probably more then you Nina. Because I actually possess a weird thing called empathy, and emotions. I actually feel when I kill. I'm not some amnesiac droid who follows all instructions."

"I craved his love and attention, and got barely any of it. The funny thing is that I don't even know what I did wrong. Its like he knew I was a born failure. He didn't even try to get to know me. He was enthralled in you, only you, up to the point where it drove dear mother to the point of sickness."

"And who was the only one who was there for her through it all? Right from her induction into hospital to the last night, it was me, the actual human daughter they had. YOU were too busy learning the family trade with father, who thought that it was nothing more then a minor infection! Oh how much of a fool he was ey?"

"So when you two came back to the hospital, to find me grieving over a white sheet, what did you think? That it was my fault I'm not a qualified surgeon who could have saved her? That it was my fault I'm not genius smart like you? That I have feelings, and that I care?"

"Life after mother changed drastically, for we both found ourselves alone, didn't we? I mean you still had father, for what, the 2-3 hours he wasn't drinking himself into a coffin in the day? But after that, you knew what it was like to be me, and you actually somewhat empathized, helping clean the house the odd time and helping me pay the bills and keep the house afloat."

"But that changed when father died, didn't it? All of a sudden, you were gone, and I, get this, actually MISSED YOU! Weird right? And when I found you, you beat seven shades of shit out of me and basically told me to fuck off and leave you alone. Why Nina? Was it guilt? Guilt that you and father's obsession with assassination and each other drove mother to her grave, which drove father to his, which means you killed them both? Hmmm, what a hard burden you have to bear."

Anna had the handgun still pointed at her sister's forehead. Smirking to herself, she put it in her thigh holster and pushed her heel down on Nina's chest.

"I knew you and father used to have a right laugh behind my back. Calling me a slut, saying I was a waste of space and all this other shit. Well mother told me a phrase that is so true. _' Don't worry about them Anna. Your on the right track despite what anyone says. You were born this way, and you shouldn't change that for anyone.'_

"So the next time me and you go at it, and I swear to God it'll be the last time, remember that I wasn't moulded or changed for anyone, I was always me, and I was born this way, and I'm gonna die this way, no matter what."

And with that, Anna turned her back and walked down the corridor and around the corner, while Nina's vision slowly faded to black.

Waking up in the infirmary, she looked around at the white walls and the other beds on the ward. Ignoring the other patrons, she got out of her bed and walked towards her office, still wearing her ripped wine covered garments from the night before.

Entering her office, she slammed the door and went into the bathroom to run herself a nice hot shower. But before she did that, she noticed a piece of paper on the desk, with a tournament sheet attached to it.

_'Your fight is at 8pm tonight. You better be there, considering your opponent and the importance of your mission._

_Jin Kazama_

Looking at the sheet of paper that came with the note, she looked at today's battles. Lars had beaten Eddy, and Kazuya had won against Zafina, as Heihachi did against Bruce. Finding her name, she scowled at her opponents

**_Anna Williams.  
_  
**

Looking at the time, she noticed she had 4 hours left. Jumping into the shower in silence, she anticipated the night's events.


End file.
